Death Note: The Sayado Inuhada Chronicles
by The1HDZone
Summary: What if light had not received the death note, and someone else by the name of Sayado had.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into my new classroom and heard," All right students, take your seats. We have a new student today."Apparently this man was my teacher so, in keeping with what I've learned before, I stood in the front of the class. "Go ahead and write your name on the board." He said while staring at me tiredly. I continued to write Sayado Inuhada and then took a seat next to a brown-haired guy who looked like he was quite bored, with his arm propping up his head. Around halfway through class he began to seem interested in the outside world. After class I began trying to make conversation. He said that he had something to take care of, but I followed him hoping to get at least one friend.

He walked over to the other side of campus and picked up a small black notebook. After reading it he threw it back on the ground. My curiosity got the best of me and I decided to check it out and maybe return it. Upon reaching the book I read the cover saying Death Note. It sounded kind of like an object from a fan fiction I would write. I was going to return the book but decided that I would instead keep it for myself. I continued to walk home.

Later I decided to check out the book and read the first few sentences. "The human whose name is written in this note shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name, therefore people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack." I decided to try it out on Sudou Tamaki, he already tried to take my money for the arcade. So I wrote his name and studied, knowing that I would have to wait to see results.


	2. Chapter 2

On my way to school I heard about some unfortunate events concerning a student. As class began I noticed that Sudou had yet to arrive. He was no stranger to being late, but I couldn't help but believe that the note was the cause. The teacher began to speak saying, "I'm sorry to tell you all this, but your classmate Sudou died last night. The cause was an inexplicable heart attack." I nearly jumped out of my seat. _Sudou died_. I began to think to myself. The student next to me couldn't seem more neutral about the subject.

After class ended I attempted to make conversation with the student. "Hello, I am Sayado, who would you be? Is how I began. He replied, "Light Yagami." So I now knew this mysterious students name, but I needed more, I needed to know if I could trust him with the secret of the book. He followed with, "If you'll excuse me, I need to go study." I let him go today but vowed that tomorrow, I will ask him about it.

Upon arriving at home, I went to my room and began to look up criminals names who deserve death as their punishment. I found a man named Jon Hasher to be a suitable target. His crime was dealing in illegal drugs and weapons in Ireland. So I decided to try writing a cause this time around and decided on drowning. I decided to keep myself posted on his status as I needed results.

No word on Jon for about eight hours, then I got a message. Apparently Jon had escaped the cops in pursuit and drove his car into a river and couldn't escape. _IT WORKED!_ I now knew that the note was for real and that I could clean this world with the help of my new prized possession. I continued to write names for a few more hours before deciding to sleep. In total I had written about fifty names in that time period.

The next day I had decided to talk to Light before class. "What's up Light?" was how I began the conversation.

"Hey…..Sayado, I was just studying for the practice exams."

I replied with. " So I see. I was just wondering if you could keep a secret?"

"I guess so, just make it quick." He responded wearily.

"Are you into the supernatural?" I quickly followed.

He replied with, "Does this have something to do with all the abnormal heart attacks?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Was my response, followed by, "Would you mind coming to my house later.

Lights reply was, "Sure just write your address down on something." I wrote my address on a scrap of paper and class soon started. After class ended I went home and awaited the arrival of Light.


	3. Chapter 3

I waited for what seemed like hours before a knock came. I eagerly rushed to the door to see that it was Light, as I had expected. I welcomed him in and he asked, "What is it about the deaths that you seem to know?"

My response was pulling out the death note and showing him the contents. His reply was, "I threw this on the ground a few days ago. Why did you pick it up?"

My response was that I had been in an occult club in America last year with two chicks, and I was intrigued with the title. I told him to open the book and watched his eyes go wide.

"You mean to tell me you did all this?"

"As a matter of fact yes, and I want you to help me achieve my goal, to create a peaceful world where only the righteous can live in harmony. That is my dream, and you," I paused. "are going to help me."

"I like where this is going, please continue." Light responded. So I mentioned the rules I was aware of and of how I would need help. So he agreed as long as I could manage not to be apprehended by the police. I never thought of that though. The cops were at the back of my mind. So I had Light leave for the day and was lost I thought for the rest of the day.

A few days later…..

I arrived from school with Light and we went to my room to discuss our new strategy. We began to talk about the killings and the recent decrease in crime.

"Well, you two seem to be enjoying that notebook!" As soon as we heard that we fell over backwards and looked for the source. It was a tall man who appeared to be very into gothic styles, also having wings.

"Who are you? What are you?" Light and I said, nearly in sync.

"I am Ryuk. The shinigami that dropped that death note, and by now I'm sure you know, but that's not a regular notebook.

"Yes, we are aware. So what now you take our souls or something?" I replied.

"What do you mean? Is that some fantasy you humans came up with? I'm not going to do anything to you. I'm only here to observe. You see, I've been very bored. All there is to do in the shinigami realm is gamble and write in our death note, but when you do write names the others just ask what you're working so hard for, and killing in this world isn't very fun either for a shinigami."

"So you mean we get to use this for no price?" I said.

"Nope, just the torment that only people who have used the death note feel. And don't think users of the death note can go to Heaven or Hell when they die. Also, you two are the only ones that can see and hear me, as no one else has touched the death note."

"Well then, I guess I have quite a show for you." I said as I held open the death note.

He glanced inside and said, "Well well, this is quite the list. Most people wouldn't be able to write this many in just five days, I'm surprised."


	4. Chapter 4

We began to write names more cautiously because the cops were sure to be taking notice. We killed a few more people high on the list of wanted criminals using a few experimental methods. Later that day we decided to watch the news for any information on the killings. Not too long after we found out suicide was a valid cause, an emergency broadcast was aired. It appeared to be a fairly young man with a nameplate that said "Lind L. Taylor," it appeared to be a worldwide broadcast. He began to spout off crap about him being L and us being evil. I exclaimed at the TV, "I am Justice, and now you will die!" I now wrote Lind's name in the death note and watched the clock. After 40 seconds, we watched L fall over dead.

Not long afterwards the screen changed to the letter L written elegantly. A voice remarked that he didn't believe our killing until now. He even told us to kill him! He then stated the fact that we couldn't was a valuable clue. I then exclaimed, "I am justice! I will find you L, and I will kill you! "

"Sayado, this may be a problem." Stated light furiously.

"I know I know." Was my reply, "We need to know his name and face."

"Oh did I forget to mention, I can offer you a deal?" Ryuk asked rhetorically.

"What kind of deal?" asked Light.

"I can give you eyes of a shinigami for just half of your remaining lifespan. "

"What's so special about these eyes?" I asked

He responded, "You will only need a face to kill, no names required. You will see the name and lifespan of everyone you look at."

"I cannot accept that. I hope to live for a long time as ruler of a new world."

"Your loss." stated Ryuk. " I guess you'll have to find him yourself."


End file.
